Wowza
by CRAZYREADER23
Summary: UPDATED! Chapter 5 up and running! The Ruffs and Puffs have a sleepover!...But not in the sick way you people are thinking of!
1. Chapter 1

This is a little thing I have been working on… ENJOY!

Intro-

The rowdyruff boys are criminals…or at lease they used to be. Ok let me just say this the shortest way possible…

Mojo made more Ruffs but they all went rogue. Brick, Boomer and Butch took them all down. But they were too late when they found out that the rogues had already killed Mojo. Of course they didn't really care. So they became superheroes along with the puffs. But the Ruffs had to go away because…aw heck! I'll just show you a flash back!

Flashback-

Ages-11

Blossom and Brick were reading comic books

Bubbles and Boomer were taking about dogs

Buttercup and Butch were wrestling (Buttercup winning)

The mayor and Ms. Bellum walked in.

"Um…can we have your attention" The mayor stuttered. The Ruffs and the Puffs stopped what they were doing and looked up. "You see kids, the Ruffs have to go away for awhile to do some training." Ms. Bellum said. "What! Why!" All The Ruffs said. "Well we need your training to be separated…the girls training here and the boys training else where." She continued.

After that there was more whining, but they all agreed.

End of flashback-

So Now I shall fast-forward the time of all their training to the good stuff….

Five years later…

Puffs and Ruffs age-16

The mayor and Ms. Bellum walked in the training room to tell the Puff the good news.

Blossom- sit-ups

Bubbles- yoga

Buttercup- Pull-ups

"So…you're saying…that the…Ruffs…are…coming back?" Buttercup asked between pull-ups. "Yes we are. They should be here in an hour. You don't mind if they stay with you? Right?" The mayor asked. "No, not at all." The girls all said. "That's good…see you all later." The mayor said walking out of the room. "So the Ruff are comin back." Buttercup said flinging herself off the pull-up pole (I don't know what to call it). "We should get their rooms ready." Blossom said starting to walk out of the room. "Ok." Bubbles agreed trailing after her sister. "Whatever." Buttercup said following.

Ruffs point of view...while in the car on the way to towns ville.

"Dude! I can't wait to see the puffs!" Boomer said bouncing up in down in his seat. "Yah! I cant wait to show Buttercup these new wrestling moves!" Butch said making his hands into fists. "Blossom is gunna loose it knowing that I have the new addition of her favorite comic!" Brick cheered. The boys continued to go on about how they were exited to see the puffs.

When the car reached the house it was about 9pm. The boys walked in to be greeted by the professor. "Hi boys! The girls are making a snack for you guys in the kitchen. They'll show you to your rooms." He said before walking away. As they guys walked to the kitchen they heard a song loudly seep through the kitchen door. "I love this song!" Boomer said the lyrics to 'Party Rock Anthem" Ringed in their ears. Boomer then bust through the door. His brothers then heard him tense up. "What's u-" Brick said going into the kitchen too, but stopped talking when her saw what her saw. Butch soon went in to the kitchen too. He realized why is brother tongued tied. The girls.

Brick kept his eyes on Blossom. She had on a black tee that showed all of her stomach and pink poofy pj pants. Her orange hair was down, and waist length.

Boomer kept his eye on Bubbles. She has on the same pjs as blossom, but her pants were blue. Her blond hair was to her shoulders.

Butch kept his eye on Buttercup. She had the same pjs as her sisters, but greens bottoms. And also unlike her sisters…she was a double D. Butch's eyes stayed on her boobs a little longer then they were supposed to. Buttercups back hair reached mid-waist and bangs that covered her forehead.

"So that's what were staying with?" Boomer asked a little shaky. "awwwwwwwwesome!" He added.

To be continued…only if you people review!


	2. Chapter 2

I decided to continue my story! Hope you enjoy!

The girls soon noticed they were being watched. "Hey guys!" Blossom said setting down what she was doing. Blossom walked over to Brick and grabbed his red hat and put it on herself. Brick turned a little pink. "Hey Boomer!" Bubbles said giving him a hug. Boomer turned a little pinker then Brick. "SUP DUDE!" Butch heard someone say. He was soon tackled from behind by Buttercup. Buttercup sat on Butches back with her legs on ether side of his waist; she also held both of his wrists behind his back as well. Butch turned crimson, since his face has pinned to the floor; no one saw. He wiggled beneath her, but soon stopped after feeling her rub up against his back. "What's wrong Butchie Boy? Give up?" Buttercup said sweetly. Butch didn't like his new nickname. Completely forgetting about the current situation, Butch pushed up and spun around and pinned Buttercup against the wall. He soon came back from his little space out to see that he is now in a much worst position. Butch had Buttercup pinned against the wall, but he pinned her to be higher then him, so that now her breasts are practically in his face. He had her forearms pushed against the wall, and her legs wrapped around his waist. This made Butch blush. He let go of Buttercup and step back. Buttercup fell on the ground. "What the hell! Why'd you drop me?" She said as she started to get up. "Your heavy!" Butch lied (AN: Smooth…) "Am not! Your just weak!" She yelled getting up in his face. "I wouldn't be so sure, Butterbutt!" Butch mocked. "DON'T CALL ME THAT!" Buttercup yelled; her voice sounding doubled. Her eyes started to glow bright green and green electricity started forming in her hands. "BUTTERCUP!" Bubbles and Blossom yelled has they ran to their sister. Blossom and Bubbles held tightly on each of her sister's arms as she thrashed around. Suddenly, Buttercups eyes stopped glowing and the green electricity died down. Buttercup fell limp on to the floor. Her sisters grabbed a hold of each of her arms and laid her down on her bed. The girls came back into the kitchen to find the guys still cowering in a corner. Butch was the first one to speak, "Ok, what the hell was that?" He asked. Blossom looked over at Bubbled with a worried expression. "About a year ago, there was an accident…"

-Flashback-

_Buttercup, Blossom, and Bubbles were walking along in the forest. Suddenly Blossom and Bubbles started to feel very weak. "Hey, can we take a breather?" Bubbles asked while sitting down on the ground. Blossom joined her. "What's a'matter?" Buttercup asked. Buttercup felt a hand on her shoulder, but before she could turn around. She was thrown against a tree. Shadow shards pinned her to the tree. Buttercup couldn't move. Blossom and Bubble couldn't help her; they were too weak to move. "Well isn't it nice to see you here, Buttercup." Said a sinister doubled voice. Buttercup knew that voice. She could never forget that voice. That voice made her skin craw. That voice controlled her nightmares. "What's wrong, Buttercup? Not happy to see me?" The acetic voice of HIM said stepping out to the shadows. "What do you want?" Buttercup growled. "Only to give you a little present." HIM said has she stepped closer. "I want nothing from you!" She snarled as she tried to break free. "Now, now, dear Buttercup. I only want what's best for you." He said has his devilish grin curled. "THEN LET ME GO!" Buttercup yelled in his face. HIM step back a little, "My, my, you surly are the spice." He said to himself. "WHAT DOES THAT MEAN?" Buttercup yelled. "Sugar, spice and everything nice. That's what you and your sisters are made of…well maybe your sisters…you, my dearest Buttercup, are all the evil of chemical **X**. You are the spice. The strength, the power, the spunk. You are perfect in my eyesss." HIM dragged the S, making his world more frightening. HIM walked up to Buttercup and cupped her chin, forcing her to look at him. "If you join me, we could easily take over this world. You could have anything…everything…" HIM said trying to persuade her. "Never." Buttercup spat. "You will want to join me. Once you unlock your true power. You will discover the rush of evil. And you will beg to join me." HIM mused while licking his lips. "That's ever going to happen." She said calmly. "Oh, but it will. Considering that you will continue to be a goody, your true power will never be unlocked. But that's what I'm here for. Only to help you." HIM said before licking his thumb. He placed his thumb on Buttercups head and pushed. Hard. "Oww! That hurts dammit!" Buttercup screamed. HIM continued to push harder. Buttercup felt her skin boiling. A rush of odd power pumped through her. HIM removed his thumb. But buttercups pain remained. Where HIM's thumb was, a tattoo of a cresant moon formed. All over her body, elegant patterns appeared. The black pattern covered her body. Buttercups eyes glowed bright green and green electricity formed in the palm of her hand. "What are you doing to me?" Buttercup sobbed, still in pain. "Only trying to help, my dearest Buttercup…" HIM said as if he actually cared. HIM then disappeared into the shadows. The shadow shards then faded and the other Puffs gained their energy back. Bubbles and Blossom quickly made their way to their sister's side. After a minute of two of comforting Buttercup, her marks disappeared. But they knew that they weren't gone._

-End of Flashback-

Brick, Boomer, and most of all, Butch stared wide-eyed at Blossom as she told the story. "So whenever she gets really mad, the powers him gave her start acting up. She blacks out and her powers take control. But her body can't handle the power, so it shuts down." Blossom finished. "So, can you guys please try not to be mean to her? And don't be extra nice to her or she'll think you're afraid of her powers and…well…she'll start trying to kill you." Bubbles added with a giggle. "Well Buttercup should be up by now and-" Blossom started to say, but was cut off by the sound of the front door slamming. The five of them ran into Buttercups room. But she wasn't there…

Oooo…I wonder what happened to her…Review please!


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Ok! Now, I know what you all are thinking. What happened to Buttercup? Well don't worry! She's fine! So read on, worry free!

* * *

The five of them rushed out of the house, looking for Buttercup. "Where could she be?" Bubbles whined. "Don't worry, we'll find her." Blossom said comforting her sister.

* * *

-Meanwhile-

Buttercup ran fast. She wanted to get away. She wanted to get away from herself. Her power. Her sisters knew nothing. They wouldn't understand. The only reason she blacked out is not because she couldn't handle the power. It's because she wanted the power. But she wouldn't let herself take it. Buttercup ran to an empty/grassy field. She eyes started to glow. The markings started to spread throughout her body. The green electricity started to form in the palms of her hands. The electricity started to spread over her body. Buttercup's hair started to float. Buttercup was struggling...badly

-In Buttercups mind-

Buttercup stood in the middle of an empty, dark room. A glowing green rod appeared in front of her. "_Grab a hold of the rod, Buttercup. All your suffering will go away. All you have to do is grab the rod."_ A voice that sounded like hers echoed through her mind. "No!" Buttercup yelled, trying to resist the desire. She so badly wanted to grab the rod and unlock her full power. But she couldn't. "Wait...why can't I?" She thought. "Maybe HIM is trying to mess with my mind. Maybe if i try hard enough, I can make it a power I can use to fight evil..." Buttercup began to think. But sadly, she took her thoughts off focusing on not grabbing on to the rod. Her mind slipped and grabbed onto the rod. Buttercup felt a wonderful power serge through her. The power wrapped Buttercup in the most wonderful embrace she had ever known. Then suddenly, she felt herself leave her thoughts.

-No longer in Buttercups mind-

Buttercup was still in the field, but she was surrounded by a column of black and green light. Buttercup looked down at herself. She had on a light green sweetheart dress that flared out on the bottom. At the bottom of the dress, a black pattern at looked like her mark and she was light green strappy high heels. The light column's colors started to change to a looked and reflect like a mirror to show Buttercup her reflection. She lifted her bangs to discover that the moon was there. Infact, she had her markings, and she wasn't losing control of her temper. Buttercup touched the mark on her forehead and hoped that she could got back to normal (Normal outfit and appearece that is) and suddenly the the light disappeared and she was back in her normal clothes. But the only the moon mark stayed in place, and luckily her bangs covered it. After a couple minutes of sitting there, everything caught up with her, leaving her thinking, "What the hell just happened?"

* * *

To be honest, that what I'm thinking to! Did HIM plan this? Who knows!


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry I haven't undated! I am going Vacation soon and I need to pack…Well my mom is making me pack…I wrote this while I am hiding from her in the closet.

* * *

HIM paced with annoyance. "How did she do that? Find the good in her powers! If I can't have her at my side, then no one can!" He said taking a seat at his thrown.

* * *

A couple weeks passed by, and no one has seen Buttercups mark yet. The boys fit in as well at their new home.

* * *

Buttercup woke up tangled in her covers. She no longer shared a room with her sisters. When their periods came they moved into different rooms, because it was an emotional catfight when they ended up having their periods at the same time. She got up and fixed her hair to cover her mark. Once in the kitchen, she poured herself a bowl of cereal sat down at the table. Blossom and Bubbles walked in and sat down with her. "Well good morning Buttercup…or should I say, good afternoon." Blossom chuckled. The guys walked in and sat down as well. "Hey! It's nice to see you're finally up, sleeping beauty! We were beginning to think you were dead." Butch said. "Blossom and I were planning to go to the mall today! Wanna join us?" Bubbles asked turning towards Buttercup. "Nah." Buttercup mumbled while putting her dishes in the sink. "What? You got other plans today?" Brick snorted. Buttercup actually did have plans. She was going to go back to that field and try using her powers. "You bet she does! Getting her ass beat, by me." Butch said getting up. He went over to Buttercup and picked her up, throwing her over his shoulder.

Over the couple weeks, Buttercup and Butch have fought a little bit. Not wrestling, more like boxing. They also back sassed each other. Buttercup was afraid of wrestling with Butch. Not because she didn't want to get beat, she didn't want him to look behind her bangs. So what Butch was doing, scared her a little. So she kneed him in the chest, so she could get out of his hold. Buttercup swiftly brought her knee to his side and her elbow to his back.

Butch lied there for a little bit. He sat up, but still not getting up. "So, what was that whole, 'kicking my ass' thing about?" Buttercup snickered. Before Butch could answer, some one busted through the door.

A muscularly man with devil horns stood in the doorway, he looked over and Buttercup. "You're coming with me." He sternly said. Before Buttercup could react, Butch tackled his and throwing punch after punch. The other guys jumped in. The devil man easily pushed them away. Everyone but Buttercup started to feel weak. To weak to move, and the same weak feeling as the day of the accident. "What do you want with Buttercup?" Blossom was able to barley say. "I don't want her, HIM does." The devil said staring at Buttercup. "Well if HIM thinks that he'll get me without a fight, he's wrong." Buttercup said darkly while putting her fingertips to her forehead.

Buttercup thought about the warm feeling of the power. Suddenly she felt the tattoo spread over her body. She eyes stated to glow. She outfit changed to light blue thigh high jean shorts, black short sleeve belly shirt, green suspenders, and black knee high converses with green laces. Her hair started to float as the electricity filled her. The devil started to look scared. Buttercup launched at him. Kneeing him in the stomach. Her hit sent him flying, and as he flew, Buttercup sent a lightning disk his way. When the disk hit him, he exploded. The others started to gain their power back. When they got up, they all looked at Buttercup. Before they could say anything Buttercup noticed that Butch was hurt. He had a cut on his neck. It was a deep cut, and near a major vain. Buttercup went over to him. He backed up against the wall because he didn't know what to make of Buttercups power. She pressed her body on him and brought her mouth to the cut. She licked it. Considering that she has lightning running through her, electricity healed his cut. Buttercup then walked away, leaving Butch against the wall feeling his neck and confused. Buttercup then put her fingers back on her mark and changed herself back, in her pjs and everything.

After a minute or two of them looking at her like a freak, she left for her room.

* * *

AHH! She found me! Got to go!


	5. Chapter 5

Now before I start chapter 5 I just have s little something to say to PoisonDllu. The electricity healed the cut by speeding up the skin regeneration process! And for the love of HIM! They can shoot lazars out of their eyes! I don't think this is a place to be all technical! Other then that, thanks for the review! Oh and I also discovered that I'm a completely different person when I'm writing…

* * *

Butch was the first one to come out of his daze. He ran after Buttercup. The others soon followed. They all crowed into her room. "What was that?" Boomer asked. "Oh I gained control of my power…I could have swore I told you that… but the only down side is that I have this. " Buttercup said pushing her bangs out of the way. "So you would loose control anymore, Butterbutt." Butch snickered. Buttercup suddenly launched off her bed and shoved Butch against the wall, hands on his throat. "No, but I can still sent your ass to hell." She growled. "Understood." He said nervously. Buttercup walked away and sat down on her bed. "You know what we haven't done? We haven't had an all nighter." She said in a sinister tone. "All nighter? Bubbles asked. "Yes, an all nighter! To see who can stay up the longest! And play games and junk while we're waiting for someone to fall asleep!" Buttercup said jumping up and down on her bed. "What the heck…lets do it!" Blossom.

* * *

Everyone brought their sleeping bags to the front room and laid them out. Bubbled got the popcorn. Blossom got chips. Boomer was in charge of soda. Brick got sweets. Butch and Buttercup pretended to help. When everyone was done. They gathered on the floor of the front room. "What should we play?" Bubbles asked. "TRUTH OR DARE!" Brick yelled. After the group grumbled a bit, they all agreed.

"So Butch, truth or dare?' Brick asked his brother. " You gotta be kidding! Dare!" Butch said puffing out his chest. Brick leaned over to Butch and whispered in his ear. By the time Brick withdrew, Butches eyed were wide. "Not cool bro! Not cool!" He yelled. "Well you did say dare." Brick chuckled. Butch sighed and scooted over to Buttercup. She gave him odd looks as she wondered what Brick dared him. Buttercup fond out when Butch leaned down and licked her neck. He licked all the way up to the spot behind her ear and slightly nibbled her earlobe. He withdrew with his face completely red. Butch looked over to Brick. "You are soooo gunna pay." He grumbled. Buttercup was thinking the same thing. She smirked and asked, "Brick, truth or dare?" "Dare." Brick stupidly said. Buttercup went over to Brick and whispered in his ear so no one could hear, " I dare you to run both you hands over Blossoms breasts." When Buttercup finished, Brick was bright red. "W-what?" He asked hoping he heard wrong. "Revenge is soooo sweet." Buttercup laughed evilly. Brick did the dare. Blossom wasn't embarrassed at all; she just rolled her eyes. "Boomer, Truth or dare?" Blossom asked. "Dare!" He said. "I dare you to drink a gallon of warm milk." She said sweetly. "Ok!" He said not realizing what the milk would do to him.

After Boomer drank the milk, passed out. "Dude, can we pause the game for a little arts and crafts?" Buttercup asked evilly. Buttercup barley got the sentence before Butch had sharpies. They all (but Bubbles) drew rainbows, mustaches, hearts, uni-brow, and other random doodles. After they finished, they continued to play the game. "Ok, our innocent little Bubbles, truth or dare?" Butch asked rubbing him hands together. "Uh…truth." Bubbles answered not wanting to fall a sleep or do anything to boomer in his sleep, because she was smart enough to know that Butch would dare her to do something along that line. "Hmm…if you had to kiss anyone in this room, who would it be?" Butch asked even though he already knew that answer. "Boomer." Bubbles blurted. She then realized what she just said and blushed. A small chuckled filled the room before it died down. "Now Buttercup, truth or dare?" Bubbles asked. "Dare!" Buttercup chanted. "Ok…lets see…I dare you sit on Butch the rest of the game." Bubbles evilly looked at Butch. This was meant to be his payback. "Whatever." Buttercup said a little annoyed that she wasn't given a bigger challenge. Butch was cross-legged, so Buttercup sat right in the center. "Ok Blossom, truth or dare?" She said leaning back on Butch, who was blushing rapidly. "What was that rumor that you started awhile ago?" Buttercup asked slyly. Bubbles, Brick, and Butch looked over at Blossom waiting for the answer. "How did you find out about that?" Asked Blossom slightly red. "I knew about all rumors back then, and who started them." Buttercup smirked. "Ok…I started a rumor that Brick had hair extensions." Blossom smiled. "WHAT?" Brick yelled. "Why did you do that?" He added slightly calmer. "Well princess wanted to ask you to be her boyfriend because you were basically the leader of the RowdyRuffs. I told a little white lie to save you from that." Blossom said covering herself. "That?" Brick and Butch asked wondering why she 'that' instead or 'her'. "Well it's a little joke. Princess is mostly plastic, so she certainly isn't human. Not even half human. I think 10% percent of her is still the original Princess." Bubbles explained. "10% is too much, if you ask me." Buttercup added. The girls all erupted in fits of giggles. "HEY!" Buttercup said breaking the giggles. "I don't know about you but lets do some prank calls!" She added. Everyone turned to Blossom. "Ok! But just one!" she said pulling out the phone. They all dialed the number of the Mayor and Buttercup lowered her voice.

Buttercup: Hello Sr. how may I help you?

Mayor: Uh...you called me.

Buttercup: Please Sr.! Don't take that tone with me!

Mayor: Oh I'm so sorry, who are you?

Buttercup: Your mom.

Mayor: Oh! Hello mother! It's nice to hear from you!

Buttercup: I'M NOT YOUR MOTHER! Why did you call me?

Mayor: You're the one who called me!

Buttercup: I DON'T CARE IF YOU'RE CONSTAPATED!

Buttercup then hung up. They all laughed, and then noticed that Bubbled had fallen asleep next to Boomer. "Another one bites the dust." Brick said all dramatic. "Want to watch a movie?" Blossom asked.

After the movie Brick and Blossom were asleep, cuddling. "Awwwe!" Buttercup said under her breath, then looked at Butch. "We are sooo gunna give then crap for this in the morning." She added. "You bet cha." Butch chuckled. They both went over to the table and sat down. "What now?" She asked. "Strip poker." He answered. Buttercup got up and walled over to him. She slapped him on the back of the head and went back to her seat. "Ok, ok…so what do you wanna do?" he asked getting in her face. Then Suddenly, she kissed him. But she quickly pulled back to see him blushing dark red. "Well I thought I would be interesting if you fell asleep, so I could win the game." Buttercup said sweetly. Butch caught on and kissed her, "Well I think you should go to sleep first." He said as he broke the kiss. Buttercup kissed him, but didn't pull back. When Butches eyes clothes, so did Buttercups. Buttercups hand went on Butch's ear massaged it. But for some reason Butch began to fell very sleepy, and passed out. "Well it looks like I won." She smiles evilly. Buttercup laid down next to him and fell asleep

* * *

Ok! I gave a longer one then normal! I wont be able to update for the next two weeks because I'll be on vacation! See ya!


End file.
